The League Learns Gymnastics
by wolfbeaver
Summary: Something that popped into my head the other day... About how one day Skinner notices something the League is not quite up to snuff on... My first story ever posted! Please Read and Review! Chapter 13 up!
1. The Note

**The League Learns Gymnastics **

Tom walked down the long hall of the Nautilus to his room. As he looked down the many hallways branching off of the one he was on, he wondered grumpily why in the world Nemo would want to make every hallway identical. How does he find his way around?! Tom had so far learned to make it to all the main areas of the ship, but if he wanted to go anywhere else he was lost. Why couldn't Nemo put some sort of landmark, some difference, so people could find their way around? Well, no use grumbling about it...

Tom had been in a very grumpy mood all morning. As soon as he got out of bed, he tripped over a stray lamp (how it got on the floor, he didn't know) and bashed his nose against the table. Then, when he got to breakfast, he found out he got up late and had to eat his stone-cold food all by himself. He wouldn't have minded that, if he had a newspaper or something to read, but the only thing in reach was a book of maps, which he was in no mood to look at.

Well, as soon as he got down the hall to his door, he found a note on it. It said:

TO ALL LEAGUE MEMBERS:

Please meet Rodney Skinner in the big empty room next to the library in one hour.

Thank you.

Great...now what is he up to....Tom thought suspiciously.


	2. The room

The League Learns Gymnastics 

Mina started walking towards the room directed half an hour after receiving the note. She had no idea what Skinner wanted them in the "big empty room" for. What was wrong with meeting in the library? And what could he possibly want to talk to them about? Maybe it was all just another one of his practical jokes, and she started wondering if she should just turn around, when she saw Sawyer walking down the hall around the corner. He had the same note she received in his hand.

"Oh, hi Mina." He said, looking up.

"Hello Tom. Are you going to this meeting Skinner called us to?" She asked him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...I wonder what it's about? Well, I guess we'll find out." Tom replied, and continued walking towards the Library.

Mina followed, reassured now that someone else was going along with her. As they approached the door they found everyone else already inside.

"Well, Here are the two stragglers!" Skinner said as they came in. There were some mats and boards around the room, and Mina could just imagine what was in the big closet at the other end of the room...


	3. Gymnastics!

to Rini Skinner-Jekyll: Thank you my first reviewer!! All right, Jekyll shall do a cartwheel, but in the next chapter. ï

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

Skinner was pacing back and forth in front of the league, explaining why he told them to meet him there.

"Now, I've noticed something that could be our weakness!" Skinner explained.

"And what might that be?" Dorian asked in his usual Imthebest pose.

"Gymnastics!" Skinner exclaimed, as if it were obvious. "I don't think anyone here knows how any gymnastics, except maybe Mina here."

Mina nodded slightly at Skinner, but otherwise took no notice of the comment.

"Anyway, after thinking about this, I've decided to teach all of you gymnastics!" Skinner told them excitedly.

"Wait.... since when do _you_ know gymnastics?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll have you know, I know quite a bit about gymnastics! The thing is, you never get to see me doing any of my wonderful flips and other gymnasticky things, unfortunately." He replied, looking, or, rather, sounding, annoyed, "So, as I was saying, I'm going to teach all of you gymnastics. There's no way you're going to get good at gymnastics wearing what you are, so please go into the room over there to change into your uniforms." He pointed to the large closet on the other end of the room.

"What makes you think we're going to go along with all this nonsense?" Dorian asked in his I'mthebest pose still.

"Because I've asked the crew to bolt the doors on the outside until 5:00 PM, so you won't be able to get out until then anyway. So I suggest you go along, or I'll lock you in the closet so you won't be in the way." Skinner said, not looking up from the piece of paper he was holding. Dorian didn't respond, but glared at Skinner...

When they came out, they were all wearing sweat pants and t-shirts, and feeling very awkward.

"Good. Now, here are your positions for today. Quatermain, you will be on rings today. Nemo, you will be on bars. Harker, you will be on floor. Sawyer, you will be on vault, and Gray and Jekyll will be on beam. Now go to your areas..." He commanded them.

Skinner walked around, telling everyone where to go and what to do, as none of them knew a thing about gymnastics.

"Alright, all you two have to do is walk back and forth on the beam, to get your balance" Skinner told Dorian and Jekyll, "When I come back, we'll move on to more advanced things."

"Like what, exactly?" Jekyll asked cautiously.

"Hmmm...How about Cartwheels and handstands?" Skinner said

Dorian just rolled his eyes, still in his I'mthebest pose, while Jekyll looked nervous.

"It's easier than it sounds," Skinner lied, "Now get walking!"

As they started to pace the beams, Skinner moved over to Quatermain on rings. Except, he wasn't holding on to the rings, he was holding on to Matilda put through the rings.

"Quatermain! Let go of your gun!" Skinner yelled at him.

"But...but...she helps me hold on better!" Quatermain pleaded.

"NO! The whole point of rings is to hold the RINGS! Now put it down!" Skinner grabbed the gun from him and put it in the corner.

"NOO!!! MATILDA!!!" Quatermain rushed over to the gun in the corner, but Skinner grabbed him.

"That's right, no Matilda! Here, I'll help you stay on the rings." Skinner said as he dragged him over and tied his hands to the rings. Quatermain just sulked and hung there.

"Now, try doing some flips or something. Just do anything but sulk." Skinner said as he walked away to go check on the rest of the league members.

Nemo was doing okay, but once he tried to jump to the high bar, and it didn't go to well for him...(ow...) Mina was doing fine as well, because she went into Vampire-mode and started doing backhand-springs and the like.

Tom wasn't doing to well....

"No, Tom, STOP!" Skinner yelled as Tom once again tried to vault.

SPLAT! (ow...again)

"Look. Sawyer, all I want you to do is practice jumping on the springboard. That's all! No vaulting yet! Now, try it the way I told you." Skinner told him, and stood back to watch another attempt.

"Alright..." Tom said wearily as he walked back to the starting point.

Running, running, running, Boing! "AHHHH!!!!" CRASH!!!

"It's going to be a long day..." Skinner thought as he put an invisible hand over his face.


	4. Cartwheels and the importance of mats

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

Skinner looked around at the other league members. Quatermain was still sulking, but at least he'd stand up and do a spin or something now and then. Mina was still in Vampire-mode, and looking fabulous. Jekyll and Dorian were pacing the beams, occasionally flailing their arms to regain balance. Nemo was twirling around on the bars, and Tom was bouncing on the springboard. If they listened to everything he said, Skinner thought, they'd know some basic gymnastics by the end of the day.

Good thing they had no idea he didn't know a thing about gymnastics.

He walked back over to Dorian and Jekyll. They looked pretty bored, just walking back and forth, so he decided to make them do something new.

"Alright then. It looks like you've got your balance. Now it's time for cartwheels!" He said clapping his hands together, to try to get them excited.

They didn't look the least bit excited.

"Okay, first you should try doing them on the floor. Try over here, next to the beams." Skinner pointed to an empty space not occupied by anything. "Now, all you have to do is put your hands down, flip your feet over and land on the other side of your hands. Jekyll, you first."

He didn't seem to get it, because instead of doing a cartwheel, he did a weird flop and landed in a little heap on the floor.

"No, no, no! That's NOT how you do a cartwheel!" Skinner said helping Jekyll up.

"Could you please show us what one looks like, then?" Jekyll asked, rubbing his back that he'd fallen on before.

"Err..." Skinner hadn't expected this. Oh well, He thought, that might be one of the only things I know how to do gymnastics-wise. He put his foot out and did a so-so cartwheel for them, trying to make sure his legs were nice and strait. Not like it mattered, because they couldn't see his legs anyway.

"Alright. There you go. A perfect cartwheel. Gray, your turn." Skinner said after he finished. After seeing the example, Dorian did a little better than Jekyll, but it still didn't really look like a cartwheel...

"Good. Now you practice while I go check on everyone else." Skinner then walked towards the bars.

"Okay Nemo, time for some of the high bar." He said after watching Nemo for a bit, "All you have to do is swing around and then let go. Then you'll fly up to the high bar!"

"I believe you are making it sound simpler than it really is." Nemo said without any change of emotion.

"Nonsense! Just do it!" Skinner said as he settled down to watch. Nemo spun around the bar (or at least tried to) and let go. He might have made it, if he was facing the right direction. Skinner winced as he watched the scene.

"ooh...well...That's why we have mats! Err... go take a water break or something, ok?" he said as he walked back over to Tom.

"Good, Sawyer, Good. Now we can try vaulting again." As he walked over.

"Do I have to Skinner? It's really hard and I can't concentrate because of...err...the rain!" Tom whined.

"That's Coach Skinner to you, and that would have been a good excuse, if it were bloody raining!!" Skinner replied angrily and he opened the window to reveal a perfectly sunny day, "Now get vaulting!" Tom groaned as he prepared another jump, which went along like the others did, except instead of a splat there was more of a thump .

"Good, good Sawyer! You're landing on the mat now! You're getting better! Keep at it and maybe you'll make contact with the vault instead of flying over it!" He told Tom excitedly.

Maybe I should move him to a different area...Skinner thought as he watched Tom fly over the vault and land on his face yet again.


	5. The beam of doom

To Queerquail: Yeah...and it's great the way we have the power to make it happen! (Evil laugh) I just started gymnastics last week, that's where I got the idea. :)

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

Jekyll had been getting quite good at cartwheels, and Skinner even said he was a natural. Skinner had just told Him and Dorian to try doing it on the beam now, and was watching their first attempts.

Jekyll concentrated hard on the spot where he wanted to end his cartwheel.

_**This is pointless! Grrr... Get off this stupid beam and go do something like scaring puny citizens!** _

"No, Edward. Now be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." He said quietly.

_**Gymnastics is stupid! I want to go smash up the library again!**_

"Edward, be quiet. I'm going to fall off the beam..." 

_**Serves you right for doing this is in the first place!**_

CRASH! Jekyll's feet went five inches to far to the left, and he fell off the beam and landed in a pile of other random equipment.

"Jekyll! You were close but you're not concentrating!" Skinner said as he helped him out of the pile of equipment, "Gray, lets see yours!"

"I'm sick of this. There is no point in learning this. I don't think I'll ever do gymnastics outside of here." Dorian said crossing his arms.

"Well, think of this. You're walking across a pit of lava and suddenly the sides of the path collapse and you're standing on a beam of doom!" Skinner said, "Now stop being a grump and do it!"

Dorian didn't look very pleased at being called a grump.

"A pit of lava? When am I ever going to have to walk across a pit of lava? _Ever?!_ Besides, It's not like the lava would kill me if I fell." He said stepping off the beam.

"I know it wouldn't kill you, but I know it wouldn't be very pleasant swimming around in it! Besides, you need to learn this anyway. And..." Skinner added as an afterthought, "There's an empty space in the closet waiting for you..."

Dorian just glared, and then began his cartwheel.

"Good. Just work on straitening your legs during your cartwheel." Skinner said, then he started walking over to Mina.

"Mina! You're doing wonderful! So wonderful, in fact, I've decided to make you assistant coach!" He said after watching another one of her fronthand-spring flip combos.

"Assistant Coach?" She replied, getting out of vampire-mode, "What would I have to do?"

"Just do what I've been doing! It's really fun! You walk around, order people to do things, and watch them try! It's really easy." He said trying to get her to agree.

"Alright, I will try being your assistant. Where do I go first?" Mina asked.

"Hmm...how about going over to Nemo? Tell him to work on pointing in the right direction when he lets go..." He said watching Nemo fly off the bars again.


	6. The end of day one

Due to a request made by my sister, a twinkie will make an appearance in this chapter....

To Rini Skinner-Jekyll: Yay! I'm so happy you like it!!! Skinner and Jekyll are my favorites too, but mostly Jekyll.

**The League Learns Gymnastics **

It was finally 4:30. The doors would be opening to let the exhausted league members out in half-an-hour. All the league members (except Skinner, who had gone to put something away in the closet) were sprawled out on the ground in random little heaps. They were so tired they could barely move, and the only food they had that day was breakfast.

"I'm tired! And I want a twinkie..." Tom whined.

"I want a shrimp cocktail..." Dorian said grumpily.

"I want some nice steak..." Quatermain said dreamily.

"All I want is a glass of water" Jekyll panted.

"I would like a glass of water as well." Nemo said, wiping his forehead.

"I want...er...nevermind..." Mina changed her mind on what she was about to say.

The rest of the league just stared at her...

"Alright, listen up!" Skinner yelled as he walked back into the room. "I want you here tomorrow at seven AM!! Sharp!!"

Everyone groaned at this statement.

"If you're not here by then," Skinner warned, "I will hunt you down, tie you up, and drag you here. You may go now."

After that statement the doors opened and they rushed out to freedom.

"You know what?" Tom said to Quatermain, rubbing his bruised head as they walked to dinner, "I think Skinner's crazy. First of all, he locked us in that room with no food and almost no water for eight hours, then he makes us do _gymnastics_, as if we really needed to learn that, and then tells us we have to go there again?! At _seven AM?!_ We'll be to tired and sore to move!!"

"I think you're mostly right." He replied as they sat down to eat, "But, I also think you're being to grumpy about it. Flew over the vault too many times, did you? Gymnastics could be useful. But he is being crazy. Do you know what he did? He _tied me to the rings!_ Just because I wanted to put Matilda in a better spot than in the corner, where anyone could have stepped on her! I just can't wait to see what he does tomorrow..."

After dinner everyone went strait to their beds and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Except Skinner, who was gathering rope....


	7. Day two, with Jawinka and Frank

To Rini Skinner-Jekyll: Alright! Two imaginary friends coming right up! Cone head.... hahaha! 

Sorry I took so long to update!

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

Mina woke up the next morning at 6:30 feeling very refreshed. Unlike the other league members, she wasn't sore at all, because she had healed during her sleep. She quickly got dressed and walked toward the Library at 6:45. She had no intention of being tied up and dragged. She also wanted to count how many people actually were tied up. When she finally arrived at the large room (The "gym") she looked around and saw three people tied up and gagged.

The first one was Quatermain. He probably didn't think Skinner was serious, She thought. Next was Sawyer. He always sleeps late. The third was Jekyll. Mina was surprised. She didn't expect him to be tied up, because he never sleeps that late anyway, and she knew he believed Skinner. So, she walked over to Skinner, curious to know why.

"Oh, well, he was up early enough. He was actually walking here when I found him. But, I had some extra rope that I just couldn't let go to waste, so I tied him up anyway." Skinner said casually.

"Skinner!" She said angrily and ran over to untie the three 'captives'.

After they were freed, and the rest of the league changed into their gymnastics clothes, Skinner began telling them what they were to do that day.

"Alright. I'm going to change your positions today. Sawyer, you and Nemo will switch places. Quatermain and Harker, you will be on the beam today. Gray, you will be on floor, and Jekyll will be on rings. Get to your places!" He demanded.

Jekyll gulped and remembered what Skinner did to Quatermain the day before...

Skinner walked around and showed Mina, his new assistant coach, how to torture, err... _direct _the league members in their gymnastics. He pointed out that since Tom didn't even have enough strength to pull himself around the bar, she would have to make him do pushups. _Lots _of pushups. Then he showed her that since Jekyll couldn't hold himself up for long on the rings, he would also have to do pushups. Then he decided to make everyone do pushups, even if they didn't need to do them.

"Alright people, for the next couple of hours you will be doing some conditioning. That means pushups, sit-ups, that kind of thing. NO SLACKING! Now, start!"

"The next couple HOURS?! I'd maybe do that for half-an-hour, or even an hour, but hourS?! You're crazy!" Tom said (rather loudly) after hearing Skinners commands.

"Just for that, you have to do an extra hour." Skinner said, looking him strait in the eye.

"..." Tom and the rest of the league were speechless.

"Start your conditioning!" He demanded.

After four hours (Skinner made them do it longer than he said before) the league members were slumped up against a wall, resting and drinking water. Except Tom, who was still doing pushups, and who was also muttering to himself and looking insane.

"Err... Sawyer? You can stop now..." Skinner said after seeing what he was doing.

"Stop? I can....stop? Now? Haha!! Listen to him, Jawinka!" He said, twitching and talking to a safety pin, "He says we can stop! He doesn't know what Frank said though!"

"Err...Jawinka? Frank? Who are they...?" Skinner asked.

He didn't seem to notice Skinner had said anything. Instead, he continued talking to the safety pin:

"Hahaha... He doesn't know that Frank told us that if we stop, he'll throw carrots at us! Hahaha... but you're better than Frank, Jawinka. You're nice. Evil demonic bunnies like Frank aren't! But don't tell him I told you that! Or else he'll get his army of evil three legged camels and send them after us! That would be bad! Hahaha!"

"umm...Sawyer? I think you've done enough for today..." Skinner said picking him off the ground.

"NOOO!! I MUST CONTINUE OR ELSE FRANK WILL ATTACK!! MUST CONTINUE DOING PUSHUPS!!!" he screamed and started kicking and struggling franticly.

"MINA! GET THE ROPE!" Skinner yelled to his assistant coach.

Mina and Skinner grabbed Tom by the arms and legs and tied him up and stuck a cloth in his mouth, although he continued to struggle.

"NOOOORF!!! MUFT DO PUSFHUPF!!!!!" He screamed as several crewmembers came in and dragged him to his room.

"Err...I guess you people can leave too...we don't want any of you going insane..." Skinner said to the rest of the league.

Normally, they would have ran out the door, but they were too tired, so they just crawled.

"umm...You don't have to be here until nine tomorrow..." Skinner said as he watched them flop around, "So you might have time to eat breakfast..."

They would have cheered, but they were too tired, so they just continued crawling.

"And, erm... If you're not here by then I'm not going to tie you up and drag you, I'll just have some people carry you here..." Skinner said as a last attempt to make them happy, or, at least keep them from going insane.

They would have cheered this too, but, they were _too tired_, so they just continued on their way to their rooms.

As soon as they were in their rooms, Skinner lost some of his sympathy and decided that if Quatermain wasn't up, he was definitely going to tie him up and drag him there.


	8. Reason number two

Sorry for the late update!

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

It was 8:30 AM, and Mina and Skinner were in the gym setting up the gymnastics equipment for the day. Mina was remembering the day before, and was giving Skinner her opinion on his coaching techniques.

"You're being to hard on them. Four hours of push-ups and sit-ups? No wonder Tom went insane! The others will too, if you continue like this." She said reproachfully.

Skinner didn't respond.

"Skinner? Are you listening to me? It's too much!" She said angrily as she walked around in front of him.

"Yes I'm listening! And I have my reasons for making them do so much." He replied.

"I know your reasons, to make them stronger." She said, "But they're going to get hurt."

"That's not the only reason..." Skinner said with a mischievous smile.

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, they heard a loud crash and shouts from the crewmembers below them.

"What was that?!" Mina said running over to the doors.

"Reason number two."

Sorry about how short that chapter was!


	9. A deal

To Depp-Luver49: I actually had that very same idea! That's funny!

DiabloCat: I've read almost all of your LXG fics and they are very funny too! Write more of The Shadow's Underground!! Please? I really like that story...

By the way... in the reviews where it looks like I reviewed my own story, that was actually my sister reviewing my story on my name. Just had to tell you. Also, read my sister's story: The Adventures of Will Turner. It's very funny and it's about Pirates of the Caribbean. Her pen name is piratelassie82 and she really wants some reviews... well, anyway...on with the story!

**The League Learns Gymnastics**

Mina and Skinner started running along the many passageways in the Nautilus towards the noise. Before they left the gym, Skinner ordered Mina to grab some rope....and she was getting suspicious.

"Reason number two? What does-"Mina began but cut short when they rounded a corner and saw what was causing the commotion.

Hyde was stomping around and destroying the dining room. A few brave crewmembers were running around trying to tie him up with ropes, but their efforts were futile and they were just thrown to the side. Mina then knew why Skinner told her to bring rope.

"Alright Hyde, (you big brute) stop stomping around for a minute so I can tell you something!" Skinner yelled just as Hyde was about to break a table in half.

"What? What's going on? Skinner, come here for a second!" Mina said dragging him outside the room, "Tell me right now what on earth you're planning!"

"Well, I realized that everyone else but Hyde was learning gymnastics, and I figured he might find gymnastics useful one day. Maybe. So I decided to give him a private lesson." Skinner said.

"And you got Jekyll to go along with that?" She said skeptically.

"Well, err...no..." He replied, "But, here's the other reason I had them do so many push-ups: I figured that after the push-ups, everyone would be stressed out and weak. And what usually happens when Jekyll is stressed out and weak...?"

"Skinner! I can't believe you would do a thing like that!" She said slapping him in the face.

"Ow! Mina! No need to get mad! Hyde doesn't mind!" Skinner said rubbing his face.

"I bet Jekyll does!"

"How would you know? Besides, it's already done, so you can't do anything about it. Let's get him to the gym." He said grabbing the rope.

"How on earth are you going to do that?!" Mina said raising her eyebrows.

"Just watch..." Skinner then walked over to Hyde and screamed "Hey! You! Over here! I want to make a deal!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU?! LAST TIME YOU PEOPLE MADE A DEAL, I GOT STUCK ON THIS STUPID BOAT!" Hyde roared and tossed a chair.

"This one is better! You'll like it! I know you will!" Skinner yelled back, "Just listen, and if you don't like it, you don't need to agree. Alright?"

"FINE. (GRUNT GRUNT)"

Skinner then jumped up on a chair and whispered something to Hyde.

"REALLY...?"

"Yep. And the gymnastics are only for a couple hours."

"FINE. BUT IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT YOU SAID,"

"I know, I know. You'll kill me or something. Well, shall we go to the gym?" Skinner interrupted.

Hyde then followed Skinner to the gym without even having to be dragged with a rope. Mina was amazed.

"How did you get him to come? What was the deal?" She asked him quietly.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back and continued walking.


	10. Hyde's Private Lesson

Sorry about how late the updates were (are). It's just my computer is acting really slow and my mom won't let me on it a lot. But, I will try to update as often as possible!

**The League Learns Gymnastics **

When they got to the gym the other league members were already there and waiting. They were very surprised to see Skinner coming in late, not to mention Hyde coming in behind him.

"Hello everyone! There's been a change of plans, and there will be a private lesson with Hyde today. So, you get a day off! Now, leave." Skinner said, though even before he told them to leave, they were running out the doors cheering.

"Sheesh. Gymnastics isn't that bad." Skinner said listening to them cheering and celebrating all the way down the hall.

"Um... Skinner? I hate to tell you this, but..." Mina started.

"I know I know. Anyway..." Skinner said looking slightly disappointed, " Today I think we'll start with vault. I've already got it set up over there, so let's see what you can do."

Hyde walked over to the vault rolling his eyes.

"Alright. Now just run up, jump on the springboard, and land on the vault."

He started running, but when he landed on the springboard, one of the springs broke because of the pressure, and something snapped when he landed on the vault.

"Oh. _That _went well." Skinner said sarcastically.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T BUILD THIS STUPID EQUIPMENT WELL ENOUGH!!"

"I didn't build it! I _bought _it! Do you know how much this cost me?!"

Mina started watching this with interest. No one had ever dared to yell at Hyde before, except maybe Jekyll, but Hyde usually strangled him because of it.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH THIS COST YOU! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SQUASH YOU!!"

"Wait! Remember our deal!" Skinner screamed franticly as Hyde chased him all around the gym. After he said that, Hyde paused, and looked extremely angry, but stopped chasing Skinner.

"Good." Skinner panted, "Now lets move on to a different gymnastics activity, seeing as you've destroyed the vault..."

They looked over at the vault, which had gotten even more broken when Hyde trampled over it trying to catch Skinner, and was now just a pile of rubble.

"Hmm... let's move on to the bars..." Skinner suggested.

After Skinner explained what to do, Hyde prepared to jump onto the high bar (because the low bar was much to low for him). But after he grabbed on, the bar snapped right in half and he fell onto the floor. This did not make him very happy. He got even angrier and started snapping the bar into smaller pieces, and when that bar was done, moved on to the other one.  
"No! Stop! Stop destroying everything!!" Skinner screamed and ran over to stop Hyde. Mina gave him a You-should-have-known-this-was-going-to-happen look. After Hyde calmed down, Skinner decided to skip beam and move on to floor (thinking that Hyde couldn't possibly destroy the floor).

"Alright Hyde. We're going to start out with something simple. Just do a cartwheel. Here, I'll show you how to do a cartwheel." Skinner said, "Mina! Oh Miiinaaaa!"

"Skinner, I'm right here. You don't need to shout." She said calmly.

"Oh right, well, show Hyde how to do a cartwheel."

"I thought you were...."

"Mina! I am coach! You are _assistant _coach. Do what I say!" He said quickly.

She then went into vampire mode and did a perfect cartwheel.

"Alright, now you, Hyde." Skinner said pointing to the floor.

Hyde was about to start, and then stopped and rolled his eyes.

"SHE JUST SHOWED ME HOW, I DON'T NEED EXTRA ADVICE!" Hyde said talking to (apparently) no one.

"Umm...Hyde...?" Skinner began.

"I KNOW YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD AT THEM! BE QUIET YOU LITTLE WIMP!"

Skinner and Mina then knew who he was talking to.

Hyde then attempted a cartwheel, but since his arms were so long, it didn't work very well.

"Hmm...well, that's not going to work... let's try this..."

The rest of the lesson went on as before, with Hyde breaking things, falling down, and talking to "himself". At the end of the lesson, Skinner told Hyde that he would do his part of the deal tomorrow. Then, Hyde started "spazing out", and Jekyll was left panting on the floor.

"Ha! Jekyll! Now that you're here, why don't I have you do some conditioning? 100 pushups! Now!" Skinner commanded.

Jekyll looked up with a look of despair on his face.

"Skinner! How could-"Mina began but was stopped when Skinner put a fist in her mouth.

"Well? Get started!" He demanded.

So then, while the other league members were partying because of their day off from gymnastics, Jekyll was stuck doing pushups.


	11. Cleaning up

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!

**The League learns Gymnastics **

After dinner, Mina and Skinner were cleaning up the gym from the private lesson with Hyde. Mina had been curious all day to know what it was that Skinner promised Hyde, and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Skinner? You never told me what it was that you told Hyde you'd give him...And I would like to know. After all, you said before you would tell me." She asked.

"Oh right! Well, I promised him that if he did gymnastics for a couple hours, I would let him off the ship for a little while." Skinner said casually.

"WHAT!?! YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM OFF THE SHIP?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS PROBABLY GOING TO DO?!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" She screamed right in his face.

"Whoa! Don't worry! I'm not completely crazy! I didn't tell him _where_ I'd let him off, did I?" and with that, he locked up the gym and walked to his room whistling and swinging the keys, leaving Mina very flustered.


	12. The island

To Rini Skinner-Jekyll: What a great idea! Muahaha...!

**The League Learns Gymnastics **

It was a beautiful day on the ocean that the Nautilus was traveling on. The League members were especially happy because Nemo told them they would soon be stopping on an island somewhere to gather some more tropical fruit. They were really looking forward to standing on dry land again. But Skinner had something to do before they got there. He started looking around for a suitable helper in his mission, and found someone who he hoped would put aside all the gymnastics memories and help him.

"Hello? Tom? Are you in there?" Skinner said knocking on Sawyer's cabin door.

"No, I'm not. But I'm here now if you wanted to talk to me." Tom said from right behind Skinner. He was coming back from breakfast and Skinner didn't hear him coming. Skinner jumped when he heard Tom right behind him.

"Oh! Tom! Usually it's me doing the sneaking!" He said, "I wanted to ask you if you'd help me with something I have to do..."

"If it has anything to do with gymnastics, no." Tom said opening the door to his cabin and walking inside.

"Nope. No gymnastics. And it doesn't involve getting Mina mad. Or borrowing anything from anyone. So, will you help?" Skinner asked.

"Hmm... alright. It doesn't sound too-"

"Great!" Skinner interrupted, "Follow me."

Skinner started leading Tom to wherever it was he needed help. As they were walking, Tom noticed a coil of rope in Skinner's hand.... Then Skinner stopped outside Jekyll's room.

"Alright, here's the plan. When I open the door, you run inside and tie up Jekyll. Then I'll do my part." He told Tom.

"What? Tie up Jekyll? Why-"

"Just do it!" Skinner interrupted again, "I have my reasons, plus I'll only make you do 50 pushups next time we do conditioning."

"Okay." Tom replied before Skinner even finished his sentence.

"Alright! Good. On three, one...two...three...." On three Skinner kicked the door open and they saw Jekyll sitting by his desk reading something.

"Oh, Hello Tom. Hello Skinner..." He said after they barged in. They didn't respond, and kept moving steadily closer, Tom holding the rope menacingly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Jekyll asked nervously as he backed into the corner. Then Tom ran over and tied him up to a chair and stuck a cloth in his mouth, while Skinner grabbed a bottle of Jekyll's potion.

"Mmmmph!" Jekyll struggled but Tom held him firmly, and his eyes grew wide as Skinner got closer. Skinner then ripped the cloth out of Jekyll's mouth.

"Stop! What are you doi-"But he was cut short when Skinner pried his mouth open and poured the contents of the bottle down his throat.

"Tom let's go!" Skinner yelled and dragged Tom out of the room. After they heard Jekyll scream, the sound of rope ripping, and a loud clunk (when the chair hit the floor), Skinner opened the door and Hyde was standing where Jekyll was tied up a moment before.

"Hello Hyde." Skinner said, "Alright Tom, you can leave now. Thanks for helping."

"What was that all about?" Tom asked raising his eyebrows.

Skinner told him all about the deal he made with Hyde, and how he didn't think he would have much luck getting Jekyll to agree with it.

"Ok...well... I'll just go now..." Tom said and rushed down the hall and out of site. He was not keen on being there when Skinner let Hyde off the ship. A minute later, one of the crewmembers appeared and told Skinner they had stopped on the island and that they would be allowed off now.

"Alright then. Hyde, follow me." Skinner said. Hyde didn't know where Skinner was letting him off, because he had not heard the crewmember or anyone else talk about it.

Skinner and Hyde were the first to get to the large door leading out, so as soon as it opened Hyde had no one to stop him from rushing out to freedom. But, when he looked around and saw that he _wasn't_ in a city filled with people, and instead on a deserted island, he started running back to the ship to kill Skinner.

"Close the door! CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR!" Skinner screamed franticly to a crewmember as Hyde was nearing the door, and, luckily for Skinner, the door shut just in time.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU PUNY WORM! OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN BREAKYOU IN HALF!!" Hyde roared and started pounding on the door.

"Hyde! Listen! Remember our deal? I told you I'd let you off the ship, and I did!" Skinner shouted out the window.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE LETTING ME OFF ON A DESERTED ISLAND!!" Hyde yelled back and continued pounding on the door.

"I didn't tell you where I'd let you off, did I?" Skinner said, "So, you better enjoy your time on land while it lasts!"

Just then the large door swung down (it opened like a drawbridge) and since Hyde was standing under it, he got knocked on the head so hard that he was stunned. He just sat there and you could almost see the birdies flying around his head. Then the rest of the league walked onto the island (they didn't even notice Hyde because they were so happy to get on land). Hyde was still stunned when they started walking around the island, enjoying the feel of solid earth under their feet. When they were almost out of sight, Hyde woke up. He seemed to have forgotten what he was doing before, and ran away and out of sight into the island forests. Much like a very large monkey.

"Hmm...maybe I'll just stay inside today..." Skinner said to himself, thinking what Hyde would probably do to him if he ever found him.


	13. Off to London

I'm really sorry about the long delay! I was going to update sooner but then our computer died and I had to wait for it to get fixed.

**The League Learns Gymnastics **

At the end of the day Skinner was walked idly around avoiding people and thinking of something to do. He didn't join the other League members on the island (Because Hyde was on the island as well and he happened to be very angry at Skinner) and was very bored. He was about to walk towards the kitchen to see if there were any extra desserts, when he saw Jekyll looking angry walking up the hall towards him. He was about to say something when Skinner interrupted. "Oh, Jekyll, your back, um, how are you?"

He started to say something again, but was interrupted, this time by a crewmember yelling out:

"All league members are to go to the dining room immediately!"

"Oh, well, looks like we have to hurry!" Skinner said quickly and ran off towards the dining room.

When Skinner got there everyone was just arriving, and Nemo was already in the room talking to a crewmember. After everyone arrived, Skinner sat down as far away from Jekyll as possible.

"We have just received a warning of a robbery near London," Nemo began.

"A robbery? We don't stop robberies. The police can handle that one." Skinner said after hearing the news.

"Yes, but the robbers may be able to lead us to an underground crime headquarters. If we find the headquarters we may be able to arrest some head crime leaders and find some very useful information."

"Ah. Alright then."

Then the Nautilus started speeding off towards London. Later Skinner told everyone that…

"There will be no gymnastics tomorrow, due to most of the equipment is now broken."

"YAY! YAHOO! YEAH! HURRAY!" were some of the things they said.


End file.
